Gardez nous
by Pikanox
Summary: Yunho et Changmin, par un beau matin, découvrent devant leur porte trois enfants qui leur évoquent des personnes qu'ils connaissent bien.


**Bonjour, bonjour, suite à la vue de trois images de nos chers JYJ qui avait d'abord fait un saut par photoshop, l'idée m'est venue, on peut les voir en version normale et en version chibi si je puis dire (réminiscence de ma période jap' ;p) donc trois adorable bouille qui doivent atteindre les 6-7 ans mouahahaha. Vous l'aurez compris cette fic et un pur délire mais un bon délire quand même.**

**Merci pour les commentaires et le soutien :)**

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>L'heure était matinale, Changmin était parti faire son footing depuis un moment, ce garçon ne savait décemment pas où était les priorités, surtout quand on vous annonçait que vous aviez quatre jours de repos bien mérité depuis un retour difficile mais très attendu et avec le succès de nouveau présent à grande échelle. Yunho buvait un café noir tout en lisant le journal, plutôt détendu pour une fois, il soupira en passant sur un article qui mentionnait leurs amis, leur fameuse tournée aux USA dont tous les médias parlaient. Oh bien sur il était heureux pour eux même si l'envie de les revoir était forte et le sentiment d'avoir été laissé derrière ne le quittait pas depuis ce jour il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Le trio avait l'air fatigué à l'extrême malgré les grands sourires qui illuminaient leur visage pâle. Un second soupir à fendre l'âme sortit et il replia le journal pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la table. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes se massant les tempes tout en réfléchissant à son souci imminent, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pendant ce laps de temps qui lui était imparti ? Un cri puissant qui se répercuta en écho parvint de derrière la porte d'entrée et le fit sursauter. Son corps agit d'instinct alors qu'il se précipitait et l'ouvrait à la volée. Le tableau qui s'offrit à lui le laissa sans voix, les bras pantelants le long du corps. Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu se tenaient devant lui, il les aurait reconnu entre mille tant il les connaissait. Mais là...force était de constater qu'ils avaient légèrement changés voire rétrécis et leur âge devait atteindre les 6-7 ans à tout casser.<p>

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? S'exclama-t-il éberlué.

-Tu crois que je le sais ? Répliqua Changmin paniqué, les yeux grands ouverts.

La provenance du cri avait été trouvé, le cadet était facilement impressionnable. Il lui tendit une lettre, sa main tremblait un peu.

-Tiens ils m'ont donné ça, je pense que c'est une blague.

Yunho lut rapidement le mot « Gardez-nous. » pour reporter son attention sur trois paires d'yeux emplis d'innocence qui le fixaient plein d'espoir. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit alors qu'il hochait la tête en leur faisant signe d'entrée. La porte de leur appartement se referma sur leur famille de nouveau réunie, les trois petits se tenant par la main et Changmin qui ne semblait pas d'accord. Il allait mettre tout ça au clair et vite !

Cela faisait dix minutes que les deux hommes se lançaient des regards interloqués, les trois petits étaient assis les uns à côté des autres sur le grand canapé de cuir noir, une grenadine chacun, Yunho n'avait pas trouvé mieux à leur offrir...

-Donc...vous vous êtes réveillés comme ça ?

Trois petits hochements de tête affirmatif.

-Et...comment vous êtes arrivés jusque ici ?

Trois haussements d'épaules similaires lui apportèrent de nouveau une réponse dont il devait se satisfaire pour le moment.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire hyung ? Demanda Changmin désespéré. Je sais pas m'occuper des enfants moi.

-Oui bé écoute Minnie là on a pas le choix. Souffla l'aîné. On va pas les laisser dehors et même si on a pas de solution tant pis on va attendre voir si ça s'inverse et qu'ils grandissent de nouveau.

-Oh mais vous savez même si on est petit on a gardé notre caractère d'adulte.

La voix de Jaejoong était plus fluette, cela fit un choc à son ancien amant qui le regardait sans oser y croire, c'était Jae', indéniablement, les grands yeux, la bouche, le sourire...tout.

-Bon très bien. Décida-t-il, les sourcils froncés. On va être dans l'obligation de faire quelques courses et quelques aménagements pour ce soir. J'avais pas vraiment prévu d'avoir des invités mais on peut se débrouiller. Minnie va faire des courses et emmène Yoochun et Junsu.

-Mais...Tenta-t-il, larmoyant.

-Pas de mais. Embarque les moi, je reste ici avec Jae'. Je dois lui parler.

-Tu veux pas les garder aussi. Dit-il en désignant les deux petits qui s'échangeaient leur paille.

-Non Minnie, je suis désolé mais je peux pas les enfermer dans une pièce en attendant. Tu es leur hyung maintenant alors agis comme tel.

-Oh ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis leur hyung...

Un petit sourire presque perfide fit jour sur le visage du jeune homme, enfin ! Enfin il allait pouvoir leur faire payer toutes les petites mesquineries et blagues dont il avait été la victime. S'il ne s'était pas retenu un rire sadique serait sorti de sa gorge.

-Minnie...n'y pense même pas.

-Hein ?

-Si tu reviens et que je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ça va barder. Qu'importe leur caractère respectif ce ne sont que des enfants alors agis en adulte, je compte sur toi.

Il n'y avait pas de justice en ce bas-monde alors qu'il prenait ses clés et s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée, un soupir à fendre l'âme et les deux petits qui lui courrait derrière.


End file.
